luneriafandomcom-20200214-history
Fallout Equestria:Legacy Notes/Raw
June Tenth, 2014 12:16:50 AM : ooh, what if, when the stasis chamber is opened, Cherry Bloom first sees Moxy and momentarily mistakes him for Moxi, thinking some of her old friends are still alive. It'd be an early chance for them to see a crack in her facade 10:14:48 AM : I like that. Gives a bit of significance to the moxi/moxy thing. 10:57:24 PM : If the megaspells have an underlying framework that's physical ain nature and if they're supposed to be an expy for nuclear weapons, the way that nuclear weapons work is they use dynomite as an explosion to thrust the atomic payload together in order to cause the nuclear detonation. 10:57:49 PM : but the way Balefire works is necromantic fire 10:58:07 PM : That means that the physical apparatus would still have to have physical parts to move in order for them to be able to be dormant 10:58:18 PM : …OH 10:58:21 PM : OH! 10:58:28 PM : Especially since Zebra themselves do not have unicorn magic to trigger them 10:58:40 PM : okay, I see, you don't mean physically containing the explosion 10:59:33 PM : just trying his damndest to keep the physical part from converting into the magical part of the process. 11:00:45 PM : that's definitely more reasonable than what I was imagining, but I suppose that would be indicative of a planted bomb rather than a dropped one, or missile 11:00:53 PM : do we want to go with a plant? 11:00:57 PM : heh heh heh 11:01:19 PM : Planted at a place that would do the most damage to both the tree and the palace. 11:01:44 PM : that can work July Sixteenth, 2014 10:46:36 PM : So, here's a thought. if we were to do something special with Wolfberry, we wouldn't be the first to make our own new type of ghoul. There's quite a few other side stories that have their own new type of ghoul. So for Wolfberry, what if he was like a reverse glowing one? Due to 200 years of focusing on preventing and magic amber from one of Gaia's world trees, Wolfberry rather than giving off radiation was rather good at absorbing radiation? http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Goji#Preliminary_medical_research 10:48:27 PM : For the absorbing is it a conscious effort or a constant thing? 10:48:50 PM : First one then the other. 10:48:51 PM : and would he also give it off, like Derpy after the Rad boom? 10:50:43 PM : He wouldn't bleed it off, he'd just bulk up and get bigger. It'd give Catch something fun to play with if we have an encounter with a creature akin to a super-behemoth that isn't an alicorn. Since neighpon has all new horrors to play with. we can toy with some of the Japanese youkai... or heck, we can even have a non-canon sub-story one off with Kaiju. 10:51:17 PM : Well not so much bleed off as use up, as his body metabolized it his muscle mass would shrink back down. 10:52:32 PM Edited 10:52:49 PM : I do rather like that concept, I just recommend weighing positives with negatives as we go. His being able to be a portable radiation remover may attract attention from others to use him as such, Red Eye being one I thought of right away, forcing him to keep a rather low profile? 10:53:27 PM : Wolfberry would never encounter Red-Eye. They probably never would have even met given the time table moxy is talking about. 10:53:44 PM : Well bad example I guess, 10:54:18 PM : If there was a Neighponese Red-Eye it'd give a villain for Moxy and Catch to play with. 10:54:49 PM : Thing is I'm not certain. since he's going to be there until our characters discover him in the amber. 10:55:17 PM : Captain Nippon 10:55:18 PM : >.> 10:55:44 PM : so he'd be rather unknown... unless there's an antagonist scientist that's theorized about him and there's a crew trying to get him (and the remnants of the megaspell) out of the amber for some reason. 10:58:20 PM : A megaspell is pretty much some of the most power you can get in the Wasteland, would be granted someone would be after it. In a game of biggest guns its pretty much an ace. July Seventeenth, 2014 10:33:03 PM : So there's a question for you. How do you think Watcher will factor in? 10:34:12 PM : ..hm 10:34:27 PM : Well he will be drawn to them since a group travelling through the wastelands 10:34:35 PM : But Cherry is kinda the key factor there 10:34:39 PM Edited 10:34:41 PM : Since he will know her 10:34:50 PM : Yeah. 10:36:23 PM : Does Cherry retain all her memories from before the Stable or are they fragmented? 10:36:57 PM : Hmm... Would need to ask Moxy and Catcher what would be better storywise. 10:38:25 PM : Gamewise fragmented, that way she'd have the same skills level wise as a level 1. 10:43:45 PM : Yeah, 10:44:02 PM : I know catch and moxy wanted to have the element of finding out who their ancestors were in the story 10:44:16 PM : Which is kinda nullified if Cherry can just tell them right off XD 11:01:33 PM : Well, I guess that is all dependant upon whether or not CB can keep a secret 11:02:08 PM : Maybe it could be that she does remember, but holds that information when the others voice their desires to learn who their ancestors were 11:04:11 PM : "A question of motivation" Out of story in the meta, its because Moxy and Catcher want them to discover it. In story out of meta what reason would she have for keeping that secret from them? 11:10:09 PM : Without reason it kinda seems cruel to withhold it 11:10:23 PM : You want to know your ancestors story? Well good luck with the wastelands 11:10:23 PM : True 11:10:53 PM : It could be for personal reasons,though how that works out is not for me to say 11:20:22 PM : And you can't exactly point to Cherry being in a lifesigns minimalization state so "she doesn't know" since there are some that are the spitting image of their ancestor *coughMoxycough*. 11:31:09 PM : Yeah haha XD July Eighteenth, 2014 1:26:52 PM : maybe eventually, even when Watcher managed to find them he probably wouldn't believe his eyes when he saw Cherry Bloom, probably watch for a longer time before attempting to make contact assuming that it could be some coincidence or some sort of monster taking her shape 1:27:57 PM : Chaaangelingggssss. 1:28:18 PM : a perfect example 1:30:33 PM : So in this story, its Watcher's turn to make assumptions of identity. 1:31:49 PM : yeah 1:32:39 PM : also, I was thinking of including a moment near the start of their trip in which a Sprite Bot stops to watch the Legacies for a little while during/after a fight, but simply starts back up and leaves without saying anything 1:33:09 PM Edited 1:33:16 PM : basically having Watcher dismiss them as potential element bearers 2:04:49 PM : yeah, Cherry probably wouldn't know what most of the ponies were up to specifically during the war, plus they don't find her unitl a while after they've already been on the road 2:05:11 PM : and I would imagine her time in the war and with Stable Tec would probably leave her a little less trusting 2:06:06 PM : Trusting of who? 2:06:12 PM : everypony 2:06:25 PM : the CMC, the mane 6, Luna 2:06:48 PM : everypony was completely different by their end, the war changed ponies, even if ponies couldn't change the war 2:09:36 PM : Well she'd probably still trust the CMC. Especially if that's who she spent the most time with during the war. She might not completely agree with all of the decisions but she'd probably still trust them... and by extention 3 of the mane six. Since Scootaloo still had absolute faith in Rainbow Dash and Applejack and Rarity were the other Crusader's sisters. 2:10:57 PM : She might not trust Pinkie as much near the end, could be another reason for the whole secrecy thing. But without trusting the Crusaders you have the whole issue of a stable in Luneria has a Crusader Maneframe in it. 2:11:55 PM : when I say 'everypony' I mean 'ponies in general' 2:12:06 PM : the Legacies are basically strangers to her 2:12:15 PM : even if they're descended from her friends 2:13:59 PM : So a question would be did she still trust her friends, Like Moxi? Since she's still basically giving up a huge chunk of time to protect Moxi and the others who got into the stable? 2:14:29 PM : yeah, but they're all dead and she's alone 2:14:51 PM : maybe she's worried how the Legacies would react to some of the things she knows, maybe she's afraid of being alone again 2:15:21 PM : So would she give them some rose colored history? 2:15:33 PM : Fitting seeing particular things about Cherry... 2:16:37 PM : yeah, maybe she'd be able to tell them about before the war, but when the war started either eveypony went too wide for her to really know, or Cherry Bloom knows what they did and wants to cover it up 2:17:05 PM : Losing track of them could work. 2:17:35 PM : In order for her to be afraid of becoming alone again, she'd need to be aware of her time in stasis. to be aware of being alone. 2:17:49 PM : not necessarily 2:18:12 PM : It's mostly the again part. 2:18:37 PM : she wakes up in the wasteland and everypony she ever knew is gone, that's immediate loneliness 2:18:38 PM : How could you be afraid of returning to a state you were unaware of? I could understand afraid of being alone. 2:19:26 PM : Rose colored tunnel vision nostalgia goggles. 2:20:28 PM : Rose colored because she's the element of Joy, tunnel vision because she was unaware of what went on during the war, or at least the specifics, nostalgia goggles because the stories she tells was still back from when she was chronologically a foal. 2:20:50 PM : ooooh... no wait you're right. 2:21:00 PM : that was a core part of who and what she was. 2:21:16 PM : She has a deep seeded fear of being all alone. 2:21:37 PM : That's actually one of the contributing factors behind whay she's so loving and cuddly. 2:21:58 PM : She hates to be alone and she doesn't handle rejection well. 2:23:39 PM : ;;-;; 2:23:45 PM : Lorelei cuddles the Cherry forever 2:24:35 PM : and the Legaces would know she was Stable Tec by the time they found her, making at least some of them wary of trusting her 2:26:54 PM : Cherry Bloom snuggles Lore! July Nineteenth, 2014 12:25:20 AM : regardless, Equiyoto Ghoul works better as the name for the fungus ghouls, if Wolfberry winds up being a different kind, we'll just have to come up with another name 12:26:30 AM : Such as? 12:27:07 AM : dunno, but Equiyoto Ghoul should be used for a classification of a full type of ghouls, rather than a unique anomaly 12:27:40 AM : I suppose what we'd call it would depend on the specefics of what makes him unique, what happens to him exactly? 12:27:56 AM : Sorry, didn't mean for that to sound obstinant, legitimatly curious about suggestions. 12:28:17 AM : all good, I don't really know 12:29:06 AM : He temporarily gains Mass ans strength with hirgher levels of radiation. when he "bleeds" it off his system simply metbolizes it and he shrinks back down to his default size. Sort of like Strong Guy from X-Factor with kinetic energy. 12:29:29 AM : or the Hulk 12:29:56 AM : I suppose after you hit that usual lethal levels of radiation he starts to act like a glowing one where he reaches a saturation point and simply stops being able to absorb anymore in. 12:30:14 AM : Oh gosh. 12:30:26 AM : and balefire is green too. 12:30:30 AM : oh, honey, please tell me you realized you were making the hulk here 12:30:31 AM : Didn't think about that 12:30:36 AM : XD 12:30:56 AM : July 19, 2014 12:18 AM : <<< It would however mean he can't wear armor, as his mass changes would destroy it unless it was some special armor 12:31:06 AM : Because he wouldn't start to turn green until the upper levels of lethal levels. 12:31:29 AM : Berserker Ghoul? 12:31:55 AM : He wouldn't be a Beserker though. He doesn't lose sentence. 12:32:29 AM : Unless you wanted to go the flutterhulk route. 12:33:35 AM : Moxypony shrugs 12:33:56 AM Edited 12:34:18 AM : I'm rather a long ways off from the point when I'll be thinking of what to do once he's actually involved in the storyline 12:34:44 AM : he's another factor that's cropped up that changes the math 12:34:45 AM : XD 12:36:03 AM : For each +2 to his strength he gains, he gets a -1 to his inteligence. Base S 8; I 5 Minor S +1 I -0 Advanced S +2 I -1 Critical S +3 I -1 Deadly S +4 I -2 End S 12; I 3 Or something like this. 12:36:32 AM : that sounds like it'd fit the berserker title fairly well 12:36:55 AM : makes him twitchier, quicker to anger 12:36:55 AM Edited 12:38:13 AM : Well added the IQ drop thing to fit more in line with the beserker as an explination for it. 12:38:02 AM : And of course as the radiation "bleeds off" he shrinks back down in mass from flutterhulk at deadly, to bulk biceps at advanced, Bigmac at minor and normal Stallion at Base. 1:23:15 AM : Also with that in mind I had an idea for discovering one of Cherry's siblings, alive and well... Mostly. He wouldn't be going anywhere with them, he doesn't fancy himself an adventurer and isn't going anywhere. So he's just sort of an ally that they might find in Neighpon. Strawberry Song. On top of his usual medical magic he's learned himself some necromancy. His Love interest/wife, Kiwi Berry, is still around too! But wait.. Kiwi was just a pegasus... but now she's a ghoul, Not a feral one ( Though initially the group might think she is due to her being aggressive toward the group because she thinks they're ghoul hunters who kill ghouls regardless of if they're feral or regular). And Strawberry has taken to capturing ghouls (Only feral ones but the initial discovery of him doing this could leave a lot of questions about that) and studying them... not always in the most humane-er equine ways. 1:24:20 AM : Lorelei notes to self not to become a ghoul 1:26:09 AM : Yeah, Personally I have no prejudices against ghouls. Never had a problem with them in any of the games... unless they behavior was dickish, in which case I'd treat them the same as non-ghoul jerks. if their behavior was bad enough (like talon company) I'd put them down. 1:27:46 AM : Yeah I'm not saying that talon company in the games were ghouls, just that those jerkwads had to go. 1:30:28 AM : what is your thinking for how he survived so long? 1:30:41 AM : or rather, for surviving the bombs 1:33:24 AM : Either wound up in a Neighponese stable or was out of country at the time. 1:33:24 AM : I'm thinking Plum might not be around, but might have sent the other siblings out of country. So Plum is gone. But used his future sight to get the others out. but sadly couldn't see a way for himself to be out of the country as well. Any future that had him out of the country one of the others would return being worried about the country. So he sacrificed himself to ensure the others were away. Kiwi wound up becoming a ghoul however. 1:36:21 AM Edited 1:36:33 AM : so... we already have a minimum of 4 ponies alive in our story from before the war at this point 1:36:50 AM : "alive" 1:36:56 AM : Two are ghouls. 1:37:19 AM : Two of the 'survivors' are "minor characters". 1:37:52 AM : I think the others of the family will be fate unknown. 1:38:32 AM : No record, no trace, no audio. 1:38:39 AM : No memory orbs. 1:42:37 AM : Oh gosh, I just thought of a really horrible idea not sure if you'd approve of having another "survived". But had the thought of Eternal Blue being a feral ghoul. And Wolfberry has to take her out. And he does it by absorbing the energy out of her. So he's holding her, while she's trashing and damaging him. As he slowly dairns the "life" out of her. and she "dies" in his arms as it were. 1:43:23 AM : The injuries she inflicts on him dissappear and reappear on her as he absorbs her to death. 1:43:32 AM : Gads that's a depressing idea. 1:43:49 AM : heh, very Fallout Equestria 1:45:46 AM : I love that idea 1:45:52 AM : Lorelei obsessed with tragedy 1:45:55 AM : Very much so 1:49:09 AM : And Cherry could be critically injured because its about this point she gives up. Seeing her mother like that and Eternal Blue nearly beats her to death. Only to be saved by Wolfberry having to fight Eternal Blue. Cherry manages to survive which would part of the point of having Strawberry Song around. Since he's an Alicorn who's special talent is healing. The element of joy could be seemingly broken for a while. Her mask cracked. Her emptyness revelead in full force. Eventually she'd recover... but one wonders how fully she recovered, or if it was her mask that recovered instead. And she could remain with the smile that feels empty. Until... http://fc06.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2012/364/e/9/cherry_spike___face_cling_by_creshosk-d5pq3hu.png At which point she's start a real recovery. Not just a "Barley hanging on due to your virtue for the sake of the others." 1:55:46 AM : Wow, I adore that concept for Cherry 1:56:11 AM : Sad, but the chance for growth and adaption to the current world and seeking hope for it would be incredible 2:08:27 PM : Also I'm going to have to compensate for someone at Bethesda being a moron. Other than Luck his entire SPECIA Stats are effected. His Physical Stats go up while his mental ones go down. Strength, Endurance and Agility all go up. Perception, Charisma and Intelligence all go down. 2:09:04 PM : Who was the genius that decided that unarmed skill was based on Endurance? 2:09:34 PM : making his perception low enough to run over landmines, but his endurance high enough not to notice XD 2:09:44 PM : Pretty much. 2:09:51 PM : He's going to be our group's tank. 2:29:32 PM : Screw it, I wanna call Wolfberry the Big Daddy varient of the Beserker ghoul. Just for the bioshock reference. Because its not like Fallout doesn't have other references in it. 2:29:44 PM : haha 2:34:59 PM : eww.. San Diego... 2:35:04 PM : XD 2:39:45 PM Edited 3:00:10 PM : I can see how he'd get the name too. The team sees him go Berserker for the first time, but when they see that he's not attacking Cherry Bloom they realize that he's not like the others. Somepony mentions that there's not even a term for a sane Berserker Ghoul, and after a moment of silence while they watch Cherry Bloom and Wolfberry together, Dullahan just pipes up, "Big Daddy." 3:10:13 PM : -^-^- I rather like that. July Twenty Fifth, 2014 8:42:14 PM : so I was thinking that, since they're both MoA, at some point Alicia serves with/under True Blue, was thinking it might be cool to give them their own little team July Twenty Sixth, 2014 12:21:20 AM : That would be cool. 12:27:31 AM : my current thinking is a 4 pony team. *Alicia as the primary stealth operative (she was initially recruited because of the fact that her magic doesn't cast a glow) *An Earth Pony sniper (maybe codenamed "Tombstone"?) *A Pegasus pilot for a vertibuck or something along those lines *And True Blue as the captain and backup muscle with his power armor (which will later become his soul's prison) 12:29:55 AM Cherry Bloom: Sounds good. So part of it actually is writing what happened to the characters during the war. Writing out scenes and the like. then breaking up the wuring the war story into pieces to be in memory orbs or audio logs and the like. So you're not wrong for wanting to write about these times. 12:31:40 AM : I actually started working on a piece with this team, it follows Alicia sneaking in to check a suspected Zebra talisman lab, she goes in to check the place and when it all goes to shit they drop Blue in through the ceiling 12:33:47 AM : sounds awesome! 12:35:31 AM Edited 12:35:37 AM : also, what do you think of the idea of Alicia getting a new rapier forged during the war with an enchantment that creates a poison to prevent blood clotting (and, of course, having the Legacies find said weapon)? 12:36:28 AM : enchantment or built-in talisman 12:36:37 AM Edited 12:36:48 AM : Sure, a blood thinner sort of thing to promote bleed. 12:37:05 AM : maybe even have her use both swords on the battlefield. "Snow and Sting" 12:56:15 AM : So one is an ice tailsman? 12:57:17 AM : I was thinking it might, but the sword is already named "First Snow," regardless 12:57:47 AM : maybe they find it and the talisman has been left unattended for so long that it's frozen a big chunk of land around it 1:15:42 AM : Could be interesting. 1:58:34 AM : also was tossing around the idea of having Alicia learn her talisman stuff from Zecora and then having their raid on that facility turn up some of the first 'evidence' of her being a traitor think that idea has any potential? 1:59:40 AM : Lots. 2:00:27 AM : rockin' July Twenty Ninthth, 2014 8:53:40 PM : I will be adding the Gemini twisn to Legacies, they will be before the bombs fall though with no descendents 9:09:28 PM : ..how far into PH are you? 9:09:37 PM : XD 9:12:34 PM : she's well past that point. 9:12:55 PM : I'm on 18 and that's in previous chapters. 9:13:59 PM : Well 9:14:07 PM : thats why I want them prewar 9:14:08 PM : with no descendents ^^: 9:14:24 PM : *twins 9:14:34 PM : Haha, gotcha. As long as you know they're there. 9:15:00 PM : Yeah I do =p 9:15:06 PM : I am 29 chapters in or something 9:15:13 PM : I havent read it in awhile granted ^^: 9:16:03 PM Edited 9:16:08 PM : My Gemini Twins (As opposed to PH) would be working in the Ministry of Image, in particular with some of its lesser public projects such as Soul Jar's 9:18:40 PM : Sounds like that'll be fun to work with 9:51:22 PM : also gives us opportunity for how to learn about them, given True Blue's fate 9:52:17 PM : That's what I was thinking. July Thirtieth, 2014 Conversation occured on Steam on Wednesday, July 30th : So I thought of some more drama cake for you. Though from listening to some of PH I wonder how much of it is needed. : oh? : So you know how the stables seem to be odd experiments? Like Stable 99? : except that after the discussion with apple bot that doesn't seem to be as much the case. : ah, got to that bit : yeah, I had pondered at what she says too : Turns out telling them to do what you need is what lead to that rather than stabletech setting up the "rape factory". : yeah, Stable 99 was a result of the darker nature of its residents : What it was going to be was the fact that Cherry is Stable-Tech, so encountering some of these messed up stables would create questions around Cherry that was originally supposed to present three possible paths : a.) Cherry is innocent, the other three came up with the darker things. Cherry gets to deal with that the other three didn't inform her about some of these things. : b.) Cherry was in on it, and it gets into the trust thing between Cherry and the Legacies. : c.) She was in on it inadvertently... like she might have had some ideas offered but wasn't aware what the others were going to use them for. She still blames herself for what happened, even though it was the others. this gets to deal with Cherry feeling guilty, the trust issues and the other CMC not including her in the info of what was intended. : Though after the apple bot thing it seems it might just be Cherry saying about the same thing that was revealed in the scootalog about that was not part of the instructions. : I kind of like the idea of Cherry being involved. Her trying to hide her involvement while experiencing guilt as she sees the results of the Stables would be interesting : kk. : Though it still does make me wonder if the Stable Tech things aren't as messed up as they turned out... how does that play in? It wouldn't be as bad if the stables weren't supposed to turn out bad. : I think that most of the Stables would still be experiments : Yeah, but as messed up as the outcome versus the intended stable? : well, I don't think Vault-Tec intended for things to go to shit quite as bad as they did in the original Fallout universe.. : but their experiments were still responsible